Seb's Surprise
by Pea-W-Pea
Summary: Kurt sends Sebastian a text, he has a surprise for him. Smut ensues.


_**This is our first Kurtbastian fic. So please be nice :D**_

_***WARNINGS* Sex, Cumplay**_

_**Are you on your way home? I have a surprise for you ;) -Kurt**_

Sebastian drove home, mind racing with what the surprise could possibly be. He'd sensed earlier in the day that Kurt may have been up to something but no matter how hard he tried to figure out what it could be, he was stumped. He pulled up onto their drive, checking his hair in his car mirror before stepping out and locking the car behind him. Heart racing and palms slightly sweaty, Sebastian walked up to the door and opened it.

Kurt grinned evilly at his own reflection and quickly ducked behind the door as he heard Sebastian's car pull up. He waited with baited breath for Sebastian to enter.

Sebastian walked through the door, looking around for his boyfriend, "Kurt?" he called out.

Kurt smirked and pushed the door shut quietly and snuck up behind Sebastian "Hello babe" he whispered close to Sebastian's ear as he plastered his front to Sebastian's back.

Sebastian flinched, turning around and smiling at Kurt, laughing nervously "Shit babe you scared the crap out of me." He leaned down and pecked Kurt's lips, bringing his hands to rest on Kurt's slim hips; he brushed his thumbs against the unfamiliar material, pulling back from Kurt's lips as his gaze travelled down Kurt's body. He swallowed, and took a deep breath "Kurt... Are those leather pants?" he asked raising a brow.

Kurt chuckled and ran his hands slowly over his thighs and hummed in agreement "Yes they are, and this is 100% pure silk" he said running his hands up his chest and over the form fitting blood red shirt he was wearing. The shirt fit tight across his chest and his collar bones and neck were completely exposed as the first 3 buttons were undone creating a deep v that stopped not far from where the shirt was tucked into the tight pants.

Sebastian played with the collar of Kurt's shirt, feeling the soft silk between his fingertips. "You look... Amazing." Sebastian grinned, trailing his hands down his body again and this time bringing his hands to rest on Kurt's ass, "You have no idea how badly I want to just rip these ridiculously tight pants off of you." He spoke voice darker and filled with lust as he spoke against Kurt's lips.

"Well don't they cost a lot" Kurt chuckled slightly against his lips and then pushed forward catching Sebastian's lips in a fierce kiss. He sucked on Sebastian's bottom lip lightly before pulling back and wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck "Okay maybe you can rip them a little" he said a little breathless looking deep into Sebastian's eyes.

"Think I'm just gonna have to peel you out of them," he teased laughing with Kurt lightly. He gripped Kurt's thighs, and Kurt jumped up slightly, somehow managing to wrap his legs around him. Sebastian gripped a tight hold on Kurt's thighs, being careful not to drop him; he kissed him again quickly before carrying Kurt across the hallway, through the living room and carrying Kurt across the apartment and into their bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind them, carefully carrying Kurt over to the bed and laying him down onto it, he leaned over him and started kissing down his neck, unbuttoning the shirt slowly.

Kurt ran his hands through Sebastian's hair as he worked on the shirt. He smirked when the shirt was undone and quickly sat up and flipped them so Sebastian was underneath him. He straddled Sebastian's hips and let the soft slippery material slip off of his shoulders. The shirt caught at his wrist and he gripped it tightly before bringing it to wrap around Sebastian's neck. He pulled on the shirt bringing Sebastian into a sitting position and kissed him hard pushing his tongue into his mouth.

Whining low in his throat, Sebastian tilted his head back as Kurt wound the silk around his neck. He bought his hands back down to Kurt's leather-clad ass, giving it a quick squeeze before bringing his hands up to the small of Kurt's back and slowly slid them down and underneath the leather waistband of Kurt's sinfully tight pants. Kurt's skin was so soft to the touch and Sebastian lost all coherent thoughts as Kurt kept kissing him deeply, practically fucking his mouth with his tongue.

Kurt groaned and pushed his hands back into the pressure on his ass. "Seb" he panted as he removed his hands from the shirt and threw it over a nearby chair. He wound his hands back in Sebastian's hair close to the nape of his neck and pulled it tilting Sebastian's head back. He growled slightly as he latched his mouth onto his neck and sucked a dark mark right next to his Adam's apple.

"Fuck babe" Sebastian panted as Kurt sucked on his neck. He quickly removed his hands from the back of Kurt's pants and brought them to front. He fumbled slightly with the button and zipper before finally getting them both undone. He pulled the two flaps at the front of the pants apart and Kurt sighed slightly into the kiss relieved the pressure on his erection had been reduced. Sebastian pulled back from the kiss and pushed at Kurt's chest slightly "As much as I love the leather pants babe, I think I'd prefer you without them" he leered.

Kurt smirked as he climbed off of Sebastian's lap and stood at the foot of the bed. He slid his hands down his chest and into the open flaps of the trousers. He kept eye contact with Sebastian as he pushed the material down his legs. He bent at the waist and quickly pulled his shoes and socks off along with the trousers. Kurt straightened back up to standing, all the while running his hands over the newly exposed skin of his legs. He grinned at Sebastian who was sat back against the pillows at the head of the bed, and rested his hands on his hips. His thumbs dug into the waistband of the red silk boxers he wore, identical to the shirt he had previously removed.

Sebastian growled deep in his throat, his gaze was trained on Kurt's body and they zeroed in on the new discovered silk boxers. He pulled his own shirt over his head swiftly and threw it across the room not caring where it landed. He beckoned Kurt onto the bed with a crook of his finger as he kicked off his shoes, along with his own trousers and boxers, leaving him fully naked.

"Do you like your surprise, baby?" Kurt grinned down at Sebastian as he threw his leg over both of Sebastian's and straddled him again. He raised himself so he was towering over Sebastian slightly and danced his own fingers around the waistband of the boxers teasingly.

Sebastian didn't reply to Kurt's question and instead flipped them both so Kurt was pressed into the mattress beneath him. "You never fail to amaze me" he smiled at Kurt and moved down Kurt's body till he was face to face with the red silk. He laid an open mouth kiss over the slightly damp spot on the silk where the head of Kurt's cock strained against the fabric, before quickly pulling them off Kurt's hips and down his legs. He inspected the material at eye level before dumping them unceremoniously onto the floor beside the bed.

Kurt squirmed slightly on the bed as Sebastian made his way back up Kurt's body trailing open mouthed kisses from his ankle to his inner thigh. Kurt whined as Sebastian kissed along his hips, so close to where he was aching to be touched the most. "Don't tease me" he growled slightly and Sebastian nipped at the thin skin stretched across the join where his hip met his thigh before moving to kiss up his chest till they were face to face again.

"What do you want?" he asked voice gravely as he spoke directly against Kurt's lips. He brought his hands up following the trail over his hips that his mouth took, before propping himself up slightly on one as the other gripped Kurt's jaw and pulled him into a searing kiss.

Kurt arched into the kiss before pulling back their lips separating with a wet smack sound. "I want you to fuck me" Kurt said sternly eyes full blown with lust as he stared at Sebastian. He ran his hands down Sebastian's back digging his nails in slightly till he reached his ass. He gripped the flesh tightly in his hands and pulled Sebastian's hips down so their erections rubbed together. They moaned in unison and Kurt nibbled Sebastian's ear where his head drooped and whispered low and dangerous "I want you to fuck me…..hard" into his ear before sucking on Sebastian's earlobe slightly.

"As you wish." Sebastian grinned and pulled back, laughing lightly when Kurt made grabby hands to make him come back, "Patience baby." He leaned across to his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He looked down at Kurt and smiled as he poured a small amount onto his fingertips. He warmed it up before bring two of his fingers to Kurt's rim, ghosting them tentatively down the crack before bringing them to his ass hole. Sebastian kissed the inside of Kurt's thigh, placing one leg on top of his shoulder. He heard Kurt gasp as he started to push him fingers through the tight heat, he'd started with two fingers, knowing Kurt loved that slight burn he got from being stretched so much so suddenly.

"Oh fuck Sebastian" Kurt groaned as he fisted the sheets in his hands and pushed down, fucking himself on the two fingers inside him. He could feel the slight burn from the sudden intrusion but it just added to the pleasure. He could feel Sebastian smirk into the inside of his thigh before he crooked his fingers perfectly hitting Kurt's prostrate dead on. "Holy shit" Kurt nearly screamed and rolled his hips to get the fingers to rub against that spot more firmly.

Sebastian watched his fingers stretch Kurt out, he smirked as Kurt swore, knowing Kurt was normally so composed not one to swear, it turned Sebastian on even more to hear him curse. Sebastian added a third finger, knowing Kurt would be able to take it but also knowing he wouldn't be able to wait much longer. He scissored his three fingers in and out of Kurt, watching Kurt's back arch off the bed, his toned stomach rising towards the ceiling.

Kurt continued to fuck himself on Sebastian's fingers moaning every time they brushed his prostate "Seb enough I-I'm ready" he panted and fumbled on the bed for the discarded lube. He hissed slightly then whimpered when Sebastian removed his fingers. He squirted a good amount in the centre of his palm and pulled Sebastian into a dirty kiss, with too much tongue as he reached down and stroked Sebastian's cock slicking him up with the lube. When he was fully coated Kurt pulled back from Sebastian completely separating their bodies. He smirked at Sebastian as he rested his head on the pillows and planted his legs on the bed bent at the knees, and spread wide. "Come on Seb, you know you want it" he teased biting his lip.

Sebastian bucked his hips forwards when Kurt slicked him up with lube, leaning into Kurt's hand for a moment before the touch was gone. His mouth formed into a large smirk and he huffed slightly before crawling over on the bed to hover in between Kurt's legs. "You are such a fucking tease Princess." He practically growled, looking deep into the perfectly green blue orbs of Kurt's eyes that had frosted over with lust. Sebastian lined himself up with Kurt's hole ghosting his rim with the very tip of his cock, "You want this so badly don't you babe?" he asked darkly still looking into Kurt's eyes, "You're practically begging for it."

Kurt keened and arched into the touch "Who is being the tease now" he growled and ran his hands down Sebastian's back pulling his hips closer with a firm grip on his ass. "Fuck me" he commanded and let out a long moan as Sebastian pushed into him slowly. He pushed his hips down to get him to go deeper and threw his head back.

This was one of the reasons Sebastian and Kurt worked so well together, they both teased and gave as good as they got and all that passion and sexual desire worked a treat for them both. Sebastian leaned down and kissed Kurt's neck as he bottomed out; linking one of his hands with one of Kurt's to keep them both grounded for the moment, with quickening thrusts Sebastian breathed heavily into the crook of Kurt's neck and shoulder. "Fuck..." he panted, bringing his other hand and trailing it down Kurt's bare chest and then grabbing a hold of Kurt's dick, stroking it in time with their movements. The bed creaked beneath them and shook violently as Sebastian moved in and out of Kurt at an almost unbearable pace, but he knew Kurt loved being fucked hard and fast, and Sebastian is never one to disappoint.

"Fuck, Seb" Kurt almost screamed and rolled his hips down to meet every thrust of Sebastian's. He ran his free hand up Sebastian's chest and into his hair at the back before pulling him down into a deep kiss. He thrust his tongue in and out of Sebastian's mouth mimicking the speed of Sebastian's thrusts into his ass. Kurt moaned and almost screamed in pleasure as Sebastian changed the angle slightly and hit his prostate dead on every other thrust.

Sebastian used his whole body strength as he thrust uncontrollably, hitting Kurt's prostate every now and then. "So perfect... Look at you take it!" Sebastian brought his hands to Kurt's hips as he moved to rest his ass against the backs of his heels. He pulled Kurt down to him making Kurt take him impossibly deeper, he looked down and watched in awe as his thick cock slid in and out of Kurt's ass. He gripped tighter onto Kurt's hips, pulling him down each time he thrust up, he knew he'd found Kurt's prostate again when the boy bellow him started moaning so loudly that everyone within 10 miles would be able to hear it.

Kurt bucked his hips violently and wrapped his hand over Sebastian's on his dick. "C-close, fuck me harder" he panted and then screamed as Sebastian did just that. He felt the slow burning of his orgasm settle in his abdomen and he sped up his and Sebastian's hand on his dick. The ball of tension grew and grew till it snapped and he came with a shout of Sebastian's name. Streaks of cum painted both his and Sebastian's stomachs as Sebastian continued to thrust into his relentlessly.

Watching Kurt fall apart and cum all over himself sent Sebastian over the edge, he thrust into Kurt knowing he's start getting over sensitive and he came hard several seconds later, rambling a mix of swears and Kurt's name as his cum spurted deep inside of Kurt

Kurt collapsed onto the bed and huffed when Sebastian fell right on top of him. "That was...wow" he said pathetically and chuckled.

"Amazing." Sebastian breathed out, once he got his breath back a bit he slowly pulled out looking down to watch as his cum dripped out of Kurt's ass. Kneeling in front of Kurt again he slowly bought two fingers to Kurt's wet stretched hole and pushed them in gathering the leftover cum on his fingertips, he leant on his other hand and bought the fingers to Kurt's mouth.

Kurt groaned as the fingers touched his lips but wrapped his lips around them anyway. He hummed as he sucked the fingers clean and then pulled Sebastian into a deep tongue filled kiss so he could share the taste.

Their tongues collided and they exchanged the cum back and forth for a while before they needed to pull apart for air. Licking his lips and swallowing the bit of cum that was still in his mouth, Sebastian lay on his side facing Kurt. He admired the lines of Kurt's perfect body, eyes travelling everywhere before coming to rest on his chest that was slightly flushed. Sebastian tangled their legs together and drew mindless patterns on Kurt's stomach and chest with his fingertips.

Kurt hummed contentedly and closed his eyes at the light touch. "I love you" he breathed out and met Sebastian in a sweet kiss. When he pulled back he shuffled across the sheets and curled into Sebastian resting his head on his chest over his heart. He listened to the rhythmic pumping as his heart slowed.

"Love you too." Sebastian replied, kissing Kurt back softly before Kurt rested his head on his chest. Sebastian wrapped both arms around him, cuddling him closer as his eyes started to get heavy from exhaustion. He kissed Kurt's head one last time, whispering "Night beautiful." Before his head rested on Kurt's and his breathing evened out.

Please Review :D


End file.
